There is no standard treatment for advanced endometrial cancer. Once the tumor has spread beyond the uterus, treatment with surgery ad pelvic radiation may not be sufficient to control the disease and additional therapy may be helpful. In a previous GOG (Gynecologic Oncology Group) study the chemotherapy agents, doxorubicin and cisplatin, have been given to patients with advanced endometrial cancer and over 40% of patients had a response to this combination of drugs. Another chemotherapy agent, paclitaxel, has been shown to reduce the tumor size in some patients with endometrial cancer. The purpose of this study is to determine whether treatment with paclitaxel and doxorubicin is more effective than treatment with doxorubicin and cisplatin in patients with primary Stage III and IV or recurrent endometrial cancer.